


Yours Ever

by Chibieska



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Implied Relationships, Lost Canvas, M/M, Master/Servant, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Bennu Kagaho is very loyal to Hades. But Alone is able to make him feel things that are inappropriate for the spectrum to feel for his master. These feelings must be kept in his heart, no matter how many lives he lives. Right?





	Yours Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada Masami
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) This story contains yaoi / shounen-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.
> 
> (3) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Bennu Kagaho entered in the room and looked at the painting of the Lost Canvas, capricious and diligent, something very beautiful to be admired by the unworthy eyes of the specter.

Alone wasn’t in front of the painting, however. The receptacle of Hades was asleep on a couch in the center of the room.

Kagaho’s subject wasn’t so important to disturb his master's sleep, and he should come back later, but he couldn’t leave the room. Something inside him longed to stay there.

He approached silently and watched the delicate features. Alone’s face resembled his brother, his expression soft and helpless. And in the beginning, Kagaho thought his devotion was because of the similarity between Alone and his brother. But ignoring all the obedience and loyalty he should have as one of Hades specters, he knew that there was more.

There was that feeling that was more than loyalty to his master and more than the desperate desire to protect his brother. And it was that feeling, which he couldn’t express or dominated, which made him lean over the couch. He felt the breath warm and soft against his face, but he hesitated before their lips touched.

“Kagaho, what are you doing?”

Alone's sleepy eyes stared at him, a gentle kind look that contrasted with Hades's cold eyes, a look that Kagaho rarely had a chance to see.

“I'm sorry, Hades-sama. I shouldn’t invade your personal space” Kagaho took a step back, making space between them. Alone's sleepy, warm gaze was still on him and Kagaho felt his body shiver. “Forgive me for disturbing your rest, I'll come back later.” The specter bowed, but before he could go out, he felt Alone's delicate fingers grab his arm. “Hades-sama?!”

Alone said nothing, just pull, forcing the specter to lie down beside him on the couch. Benu thought of refusing, he wasn’t dignified, and that feeling was still boiling inside him, but the look he received was so safe and comforting that he just let himself rest on the couch.

The surplice was big and uncomfortable, and space wasn’t enough for two people, yet Alone straightened, curling his body into the specter.

“Good evening, Kagaho,” Alone said in a whisper, so approached and joining his lips to the specter in a kind and soft kiss.

The man remained astonished as he watched his master fall asleep with a smile. Benu's fingers ran through Alone's black hair and slid down his neck and found the star necklace, a reminder that the boy in his arms was nothing more than a shell.

“Good evening, my beloved Alone.”

And at that moment, those feelings were not for Hades or for his brother's memories, those feelings were for Alone, the young and gentle painter, and he would preserve those feelings in his heart forever.

=8=

Ikki entered in the luxurious library of Kido mansion and looked at the organized books, a capricious and diligent job, something that could only have been done by his younger brother.

Shun wasn’t in front of the bookshelves, however. The teenager was asleep on a small couch in the center of the room.

Ikki's subject wasn’t that important to disturb the youngest's sleep, and he should come back later, but he couldn’t leave the library. Something inside him longed to stay there.

He approached silently and watched the delicate features, the soft, helpless expression. And in the beginning, Ikki thought his devotion was because they were brothers. All the loyalty and zeal to protect his only family, but he knew there was more.

There was that feeling that was more than loyalty or the desperate desire to protect his brother. And it was that feeling, which he couldn’t express or dominated, which made him lean over the couch. He felt the warm and soft breath against his face, but he hesitated before their lips touched. Shun was his brother, after all.

“Ikki, what are you doing?”

Shun's sleepy eyes stared at him, a cold look that contrasted with his ever kind eyes, a look Ikki rarely had the chance to see imprinted on his brother's face.

“I'm sorry, I... It's nothing, it's just...” Ikki took a step back, making space between them. Shun's sleepy, indifferent gaze was still on him, and Phoenix felt his body shiver. “You were setting up the library, I'll let you rest, I'll come back later.” The saint bowed, but he felt Shun delicate fingers grab his arm.

Shun said nothing, just pull, forcing his brother to lie down beside him on the couch. Ikki thought of refusing, that uneasy feeling was still there, trying to overpower him, but the look he received was so dominant that he just let himself rest.

His body was very wide, and space wasn’t enough for two people, yet Shun straightened, curling his body to his brother's.

“Good evening, Ikki” Shun said in a whisper, before narrowing the distance and join his lips to his brother's forehead in a soft and kind kiss.

The boy remained astonished as he watched the teenager fall asleep with a smile. His fingers ran through his greenish hair, slid down his neck and found the star necklace, a reminder that Shun was his only family.

“Good evening, my beloved Alone.”

And at that moment, Ikki didn’t realize the words he had used, Ikki didn’t even know who Alone was, but he felt he should utter them. It was a sincere feeling and one that would preserve in his heart forever.

**Author's Note:**

> N / T: [1] The idea came from the discussion in a forum about Ikki and Shun being the reincarnations of Kagaho and Alone.
> 
> [2] the title refers to the Hades's medallion
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
